The present invention relates to an emblem and a method of making an emblem and, in particular, an emblem and a method of making an emblem in which the emblem design is comprised of a first portion which is woven into the fabric base and a second portion which is embroidered into the fabric base.
In general, embroidered emblems and methods for making embroidered emblems are well known in the art. A particular embroidered emblem and method of making the embroidered emblem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,060 entitled “Embroidered Emblem With Thermoplastic Adhesive” and 3,816,211 entitled “Method For Making Embroidered Emblem” both of which are owned by the assignee of the present application. These two related patents disclose an embroidered emblem of the type shown in FIG. 3 of the present application and which comprises a fabric base 112 with an emblem design 114 which is completely embroidered into the fabric base such that substantially the entire front or first principle surface 116 of the fabric base is covered by the embroidery. The emblem further includes a thermoplastic adhesive material 118 laminated or bonded to the rear or second principal surface 120 of the fabric base 112. In this manner, the embroidered emblem 110 can be conveniently fastened to a garment or other fabric surface through the application of at least one of heat and pressure to melt the thermoplastic material 118 and thereby bond the fabric base 112 to the garment or other fabric surface. A similar emblem and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,742. The subject matter of each of the three above-mentioned patents is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
While the embroidered emblems disclosed in the three above-mentioned patents are quite acceptable and while the methods disclosed in the patents are quite useful in manufacturing such emblems, there is a need in the art for a more sophisticated emblem which provides for sharper, finer details which are not achievable with a fully embroidered emblem. The present invention meets these requirements by providing an emblem in which a first portion of the emblem design is initially woven into the fabric of the emblem base when the fabric base is made to provide a crisp, clear appearance and a second portion of the emblem design which is thereafter embroidered into the fabric base to provide depth to the finished emblem. The resulting combination woven and embroidered design provides an enhanced appearance which is sharper or finer in detail than the appearance of an emblem in which the design has been completely embroidered.